


memories and horror movies

by translevi



Series: love at first broken bone [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annie and Levi continue to hijack Eren's netflix account, Annie is a Little Shit, Bad Horror Movies, Companionable Snark, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Levi is a Little Shit, Minor Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, New World New Annie, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Reincarnation, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Slice of Life, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translevi/pseuds/translevi
Summary: “Who was it?” She asks, infinitely more nosy than him.
“Fucktruck.”
“Levi that could be any of your friends.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love levannie so much

She wakes up he trudges into the room at 3 AM, too far past the point of exhaustion to attempt to be quiet. She is confused briefly, squinting at him in the darkness before relaxing as she got her bearings. He doesn’t bother to shower, a true show of how tired he must be before he flops into bed with her. Half put together, half taken apart. For the old captain of the Survey Corps, he is a disaster.

With her lips pursed, blinking sleep from her eyes, it is with her gentle insistence that helps him slide his binder off completely before it is tossed somewhere on the floor. He’d complain tomorrow, but for now he is tired. If they combined into one person, they’d both have be dressed, she thinks with tired amusement, tugging at his hoodie she was wearing.

Levi is quick to press up against her and she goes willingly. They press together like puzzle pieces, if the puzzle was really shitty and only needed two pieces to be complete. Neither of them make good metaphors when they’re tired.

Levi tucks his face under her chin in the hollow of her throat and just breaths. She lets her eyes close again, snaking her hand down his back to briefly grab at his ass through his briefs just for the sake of it. She thinks she can feel his lips twitch into a smile against her skin in response.

When she wakes up later that day more towards noon she almost wants to cry in relief. Neither of them have anything to do for the rest of the day, they don’t have work, there are no surprise classes waiting to pop out, they can just be.

And sleep, God can they sleep.

She goes back to bed.

When she wakes up again later Levi is sitting with his legs crossed under him half in his binder. His arms are at an awkward angle and he is making no attempt to fix it.

Slowly pulling herself up she stretches, mind already offering up several comments.

“I didn’t think-” She cuts off with a yawn. “-you were supposed to use it as a facemask.”

Levi just groans in response.

She helps him get it on properly regardless, refusing to leave the comforting warmth of the bed and instead watching the way his muscles stretched as he adjusted himself under the tight spandex.

Annie can already see the distaste on his face as he bends over to start picking up the clothing he had so carelessly shucked the night before.

“Give me a show big boy.” Deadpanned.

Levi throws his dirty shirt at her.

* * *

Eventually Annie decides it’s time for her to move, so she relocates to the couch, taking half of their bedding with her. As she arranged the pillows and blankets to her liking, Levi asked if she wanted any birdseed with her Monster.

“The only seed I need is the seed of God within my heart.”

Levi choked on his tea.

They make a game of guessing Eren’s new Netflix password while Levi fucks around in the kitchen getting food and drinks for the both of them. 

“Try jean-is-a-horseface, all one word.”

“No caps?”

“Either no caps or all caps, you know how he is.”

He hears the sound of Netflix loading in all the recommended playlists and Annie’s call of “It was all caps” is quick to follow it.

“What a tool.”

He plops down on the couch next to her while she’s flipping through the two star horror movies with two bowls of popcorn, 2 cans of Monster for her and 2 Arizona Sweet Teas for himself.

“Who even is Jean?” She asks, deliberately reaching over to take a handful of popcorn from his bowl.

“Gay crush or something, I don’t know.” He replies, cracking open one of her Monster’s and taking a large gulp.

By the time they’ve started on their fourth movie their positions have changed completely, Annie had full on climbed over him to get to the opposite end of the shitty couch and Levi was laying down with her head in his lap, fiddling with the wrists on the sleeves of his own hoodie.

He can see the camera flash and soon hears the following tapping of her phone’s on-screen keyboard.

He would take a look at her phone but that would require far too much movement, so he stays put, waiting for her to finish.

She gets a text and he knows immediately who it is due to the fact that the ringtone currently assaulting his ears was a yaoi ova song.

“Reiner?”

“He called us Hoodie Hoodlums.”

“Goals.”

After far too many shitty horror movies Levi’s own phone starts vibrating in the kitchen, followed by an immediate groan of ‘fuck’ from its owner.

Annie is quick to turn, raising her arm out towards it and glaring at the phone.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to force pull it.”

He pauses, taking a moment  to process what she had said before narrowing his eyes at her. She looks down at him as he reaches up to grab at her nape, pulling her down to kiss him.

He eventually gets up to retrieve his phone, rolling up the sleeves of his hoodie and flopping back down onto the couch with her, ignoring the horrified scream of Generic Horror Protagonist #3 who was undoubtedly about to escape an unsurvivable situation.

“Who was it?” She asks, infinitely more nosy than him.

“Fucktruck.”

“Levi that could be any of your friends.”

He just snorts in response, not disagreeing with her in the least. Instead, he angles his phone upwards so she can see.

She takes a moment to look for the Skype group name, smirking at the title of “captain asshole and his merry squad of fuckboys (ft. petra)” before looking down at the image of the man she knows to be Erd in a top-hat with a very bad curly mustache penciled in under his nose and a plastic lid over one of his eyes to act as a monocle.

“ _ That _ fucktruck.”

“All these fuckboys,  _ all these fuckboys, _ and he is the fuckfather.”

She smiles at that, nose crinkling up a bit as she throws her head back and  _ laughs. _

He ignores the way his heart speeds up in his chest.

Somewhere in the midst of it they switch spots again, so that Levi is curled up against the armrest with Annie’s legs thrown over his lap. She doesn’t say anything as he twitches and bounces his legs. They each have their own impulses, and both of them are mutually bad about ignoring them.

Levi’s phone goes off constantly, and he is quick to mute it. It’s later in the day now, no doubt all of his friends are free and blowing up the group chat. He responds occasionally, making snide comments and brief suggestions, responding to plans for their next coffee outing while Annie squints at the t.v.

She has been still for too long, in her mind at least, and she flips herself around, crawling over to Levi before flopping down stomach first in his lap, resting her head on the armrest, arms flung haphazardly off the side of the couch.

He holds back a smirk as he runs his fingers through her hair, scratching at her scalp and running down to her back. He can feel the way she relaxes under his touch, eyes drifting shut.

“Good girl.”

“Woof.”

* * *

They shower together to conserve water-and their water bill. There is absolutely nothing sexy about it. Levi dumps excess amounts of shampoo in her hair as opposed to handing over the bottle and she gets out first, turning the heat off completely as she does so and watching with unconcealed glee as he yelps and dives out of the way of the frigid water, turning the hot back on with a glare as he finishes rinsing himself off.

He gets his revenge minutes later when she’s getting into her pjs and he gets her ass with a twisted wet towel. 

They have had all out revenge wars before, but it’s late and they do have work tomorrow. Annie goes to brush her teeth while Levi throws on a hoodie and boxers before heading out on the small apartment balcony to smoke. She joins him after a while, ignoring the chill setting into the air as they started to head into fall.

It’s quiet between them now, not all that rare in itself, they don’t talk much even around other people. But they’re okay like that, it suits them. Neither of them need constant noise to know that they’re okay.

Annie’s fingers tap against the iron guard rail, letting the chill settle into her fingers. She breaths in deeply whenever Levi exhales, blowing out smoke into the wind. She likes the smoke, but can’t be bothered with the effort of actually smoking right now. Besides, she already brushed her teeth.

They both go in once Levi finishes his cigarette, with goosebumps on their skin and the chill biting deep into their bones.

Annie goes to get their blankets and pillows from the couch while Levi takes his turn brushing his teeth. They meet in their bedroom again and each help set everything back where it was before Annie had dragged it off this morning, blankets trailing behind her like a queen with her cape.

She’s glad as they both get into bed, curling up against each other to warm up, that she agreed to move in with him when her lease ended.

She’s about to fall asleep when Levi pulls her tighter against him, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck before mumbling her name.

She responds with a grunt of noise, trying to look back at the mop of black hair behind her.

“I want you to meet them-my squad. I want you to meet my squad.”

Her breath catches in her throat and she can’t stop her eyes from widening, can’t stop the memories of blood on her tongue and her hands and her everywhere. Can’t forget the wet sound of bones breaking and flesh tearing.

She draws in a shaky breath, swallowing hard to remind herself that her old life was over, this world was new.

“Not now or, soon even I mean but… When you’re ready. When they’re ready.”

Levi’s arms tighten around her and her hand finds his own, covering his and squeezing tight.

This life is different, she reminds herself for the god-only-knows-how-many time. She does not have to let the horrors of her past life control her.

This is important to Levi, these people are important to Levi. Levi is important to her.

So she nods, mumbling a hopefully blank “Yeah, sure. Whenever you want.” in response before letting her eyes shut again, focusing on the heat of his body behind hers

 

The ‘when I’m ready’ remains unspoken.


End file.
